But You're My Best Friend
by ksjf2012
Summary: Logan one shot! Didn't turn out the way I wanted but...enjoy!


Her shaking hands didn't help my own fears. Of course, our fears where completely different for obvious reasons. This was her first time. And this was my first time, teaching. If I gave her the wrong directions, who knows what could happen. She could get hurt and then wind up hating me forever. She would never want to see me again, and that would kill me knowing my best friend hated me.

"Logan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and forced a smile seeing her staring at me. "I don't know if I can do this." I moved towards her and she quickly looked away putting her head down. I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to force you into doing anything. If you really want to do this, I'll teach you. But if you're scared all you have to do is get…"

"No I want to do it. I just don't want to do it alone." I sighed and swallowed hard getting right next to her. My face was directly next to hers and with the wind blowing, her hair whipped around, and I got a whiff of her shampoo and perfume. It was a mix of cherry and vanilla. I almost melted. "What should I do first?" I carefully and slowly put a hand on her hip and she jumped slightly. I moved just a little closer, her body, just barely touching my own.

"Well first…" Her head turned slightly and we looked in each other's eyes. "You need to put your helmet on." A small smile escaped on her lips and she giggled turning back to the front. "We need to protect that noggin of yours." She lifted the sleek black helmet up and gently pushed it on her head pushing her soft smooth brown curly locks down. I swallowed hard, again and sighed out reaching forward. "Turn the key."

"Already?" She turned her head and I laughed out loud seeing her big brown eyes poking out through the small whole. She rolled them and turned back to the front, gripping the handles. I moved both hands up and grabbed her small delicate ones. My breath seemed to hitch feeling her side pressed into my front. "Maybe…we could…maybe you could show me one last time." I smiled and set my chin on her shoulder. She was wearing a leather jacket and it was cold to the touch, form the storm slowly creeping in. "And maybe we should wait until the storm passes like maybe tomorrow?" I laughed and gently rubbed over her hands.

"How long have you lived in Minnesota? Storms don't pass in one day. If you want to wait, we can, and if you want to try to ride this thing let me know and I'll talk you through it." Again she turned to me, and we locked eyes. I wished desperately to read her mind. I prayed to God she was telling me she loved me just as much as I loved her.

"Let's…can you show me one more time?" I smiled, letting go of her and putting out my hand. I nodded and she sighed out, in relief and swung a leg over the bike. Her black boots tied up tight on her mid-calf hit the ground hard and she stood up, on shaky legs. She still seemed nervous or scared and it was making me weak. She looked so cute looking like she did, even though that probably sounds wrong. I blinked a couple times before walking around her and got myself ready to get on my bike. I zipped up my jacket and grabbed one handle. Before I could swing my leg over a soft hand touched my middle back, I straightened out and turned fast seeing her staring up at me, the helmet off her head and in her hand, dangling by her body. I raised an eyebrow and faster then I thought imaginable, she stomped her foot and pushed me hard by the shoulder. I fell back a little on my bike with open mouth. "What is wrong with you!" She shoved my helmet in my chest, spun on her heels and started walking away, leaving me more than confused.

"Me?! You just assaulted me!" She continued walking, and threw my helmet back on my bike not caring where it landed, even when I heard it crash to the floor. I ran after her, already feeling the rain hit the back of my neck, and my head. "Jessie! Stop! What is your problem?!" I got right in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to stop. I let go of her quick however seeing the tears running down her face. She dropped her head quick, wiping them away. "Jessie…did I do something?"

"No and that's the problem!" She let out a small sob before trying to get past me. I grabbed her gently and bent slightly at the knees to look at her face. We locked eyes and I stood straight up, never losing her gaze. The rain was coming down, just a little harder now, drenching the both of us starting at our heads. Her curly hair, started to get a little straight, the rain forcing it down. My own hair was getting pressed into my forehead making lines of water race into my eyes, causing em to blink. In that blink of an eye, there was a loud thunder clap overhead making both of us jump. The storm was coming faster than we had imagined. Normally I would have worried about my exposed bike, but seeing my best friend's perfect face, looking sad and hurt was more important.

"Jessie…talk to me." I let go of her arms and move done hand up to her face, holding it gently. She gasped out, the rain now coming down with no mercy. A few more minutes out here, we would probably catch our deaths. But I would wait until she said something, anything. "Please Jess…I hate seeing you like this?"

"Why can't you tell me how you feel about me!? How long are we just going to stay friends Logan?!" I let go of her fast and took a small step back. She moved forward, with em and grabbed both my hands. Either hers or mine were freezing, either way, I loved the feeling. "I've seen you with other girls and I can't help but think I am better for you and your better for me! But you never can tell me how you feel, and James and Kendall say it's because you don't want to ruin our friendship, but I don't care! Just tell me how you feel Logan Mitchell and tell me the truth! I'm sick of throwing myself at you and being tossed to the ground! Be a God damn man Logan! Why are…" She was cut off by me. I grabbed her face, pulling it towards me and crashing our lips together hard. Never in a million years would I have imagined us kissing like this. Being able to pull her in, and kiss her so softly. It felt fantastic even in the rain. Actually the rain made it that much more amazing. It didn't last long though. She pushed away, gripping onto my shirt and tugging. "It's about time..." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her back. "I still want to hear it."

"Hear what?" She frowned and gave me a cute angry look. I chuckled and put my forehead on hers. "We're going to catch pneumonia out here."

"Then take me home Logan." She stared at me with big hopeful eyes and something stirred inside me. I wanted nothing more than to put her on her back and feel from the inside. I pulled her body hard into mine and glanced around the empty parking lot we had been driving around in, and spotted and old abandoned office. I couldn't drive us home in the storm on my bike and until I could call, James or even Kendall to come pick us and my bike up, I figured we'd wait in the old office, waiting. And maybe something more.

"Hey genius." My face was pulled down to hers and I smiled, bending slightly and grabbing underneath her butt lifting her petit body. I started walking, never taking my eyes off her beautiful face. "What's going on in that big dumb head of yours?" I ignored her, and let her run her hands through my hair until we stopped under the small cover over the door and I set her down. "Logan it's locked up. You can't…" Again I cut her off, by throwing my shoulder into the wood door and busting it open. "Logan! That's breaking the law!" I grabbed her hand, pulling her in, out form the rain and shutting the door as best I could. "SO I let you kiss me and suddenly you turn into this big bad tough guy?" I eyed her and she giggled walking in further, dropping my hand form her own. She walked to the one desk still in the place and jumped up on it, standing up on it. She turned to face me and unzipped her jacket. "SO what are we doing in here?" I smiled and unzipped my own jacket looking around the dusty and empty small office.

"Well I was going to call James and ask him to come pick us up, so I thought we'd wait here until then." I turned back to look at her and she let go of her jacket. I moved forward so it didn't fall to the ground, and scooped it up, putting it with mine on the office chair on the wall. I sighed, pulling my phone out of my pocket and opened up a text to send to James. With my head down, all I could hear was her jumping off the desk and walk towards me. Her fingers brushed against the skin on the back of my neck and he lips ghosted over my neck.

"Is that all we we're going to do?" I lost track of what I was saying and closed my eyes.

"Yeah…yeah…so we could…get out of the rain…rain and the cold." She chuckled right next to my ear and kissed me softly.

"Are you going to tell me how you really feel about me?" I opened my eyes and turned my head to face her. She had a pouty look on her face and her hair was sleeked down form the rain, driving me kind of really insane. Her hand on the back of my neck moved up through my wet hair sending a bone chilling shiver up and down my spine. "Because...I've loved you since we met in the 2nd grade. You've been my best friend but also…I've felt like you were made for me. Like my heart isn't complete and only you have the missing piece." I turned into her fast and gripped her hips. "I love you, Hortance Mitchell." I kissed her hard and fast and felt like my whole body was set on fire. Until she pulled away. "You're turn punk." She chewed on her body lip and locked her fingers together around the back of my head.

"Jessie I…I love you too. I've loved you since 2nd grade as well."

"Copycat." I sighed and glared at her making her giggle.

"I want you to be my girlfriend and have wanted it for a very long time. I was just scared that you wouldn't feel the same way and that if you did and something happened in our relationship that our friendship would be over too." I shook my head and let my hands fall down to her butt where I lightly squeezed. "Also, because I think so rational, like all the time, I didn't really think how I felt about you, ya know…the whole love thing, was stupid and idiotic because were only 18."

"Technically I am still only 17." I sighed again and kissed her softly on the lisp before pulling away and pushed her back until her legs hit the desk. When they did I quickly lifted her and set her on the desk.

"And if you will have me, I'd like to be your boyfriend. But still be your best friend." She smiled big and pulled me in, not for a kiss but a hug. She held onto me tight, wrapping her legs around my body and digging her face into my neck. "I love you Jessica Gibson. With all my heart." She pushed me away slightly and held my face. We leaned in slowly, until our lips were only a few centimeters apart. However we were stopped fast. Red and blue flashing lights shinned through the window and a low siren beeped once.

"Is that the cops?" I stepped away from her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door. I pulled it open and was hit with a bright flash light, right on my face. I raised a hand covering my eyes and heard a sigh.

"What are you kids doing out here? This Is private property. Come on get out of there." We both turned quick, grabbing our coats and getting back out. The cop walked up to us, getting under the cover staring at the door behind us. "Did you two break this door?" I felt panic coarse through my body and squeezed the little hand in my bigger hand.

"No sir. We had some bike trouble and stopped here. This door was already busted open, so we came in here, waiting for some friends to pick us up." The cop eyed her suspiciously and turned back to me. He sighed and put his flashlight down.

"Alright, get out of here, and get home safe." I was tugged gently, and lead back out into the dark and wet parking lot. When we got to my bike, I quickly picked up the helmet and handed it to her. I swung a leg over and quickly turned on the bike. I felt her get on behind me and wrap tight around me putting her chin on my shoulder.

"Oh hey Logan?" Before I drove away I looked back at her and saw her buckling underneath the helmet to make sure it stayed on, during our trip. "The first time you taught me to drive this thing, I knew what to do. All these times I asked you to teach me it was just to get you alone to see if you had the balls to ask me out." I sighed, l turning back, and feeling her wrap around me again.

"Let me guess…Kendall, James and Carlos's idea?" She giggled behind my ear and I drove off. "Of course…"


End file.
